Little Yorozuya: Inside Your Hug
by Jeannexta
Summary: 3rd SERIES • Mendadak gerakan tangan Gintoki terhenti dan berubah kaku, saat kedua matanya tak sengaja melihat 'sesuatu' yang semestinya tidak diperbolehkan tercetak di sana. Sesuatu itu... bekas lipstik berbentuk bibir-yang sudah dipastikan dari seorang wanita-di kerah kemeja Hijikata. • HijiGin; OkiGin; Boys Love; Pedo!Hiji. • Enjoy ! :)


Elusan lembut di kepala. Suara halus yang melantunkan _lullaby_. Kecupan singkat di dahi. Pelukan yang menenangkan. Kenangan lama yang sempat terlupa, namun muncul kembali dalam mimpi. Gintoki terjaga dari tidurnya ketika dia merasa tak ada seseorang di sampingnya.

Jam berbentuk _justaway_ di atas kepala _futon_ masih menunjukkan pukul setengah lima pagi. Gintoki bergerak bangun dari posisi tidurnya menjadi duduk. Ekor matanya melirik ke samping kanan. Kosong. Tempat Hijikata biasa tidur di sampingnya. Sepertinya pria itu diam-diam pergi meninggalkannya setelah dia terlelap. Gintoki mendengus kesal. Padahal wakil komandan _Shinsengumi_ itu sudah berjanji tak akan pergi patroli, karena sudah menyerahkan tugas patrolinya ke bawahannya.

Pandangan Gintoki mengedar ke sekeliling kamar. Meja kerja Hijikata masih penuh dengan berkas-berkas yang belum selesai dikerjakan. Dan, betapa terkejutnya Gintoki saat matanya berhenti di pintu. Mungkin karena cahaya remang-remang kamar, sosok Hijikata yang tengah tidur dengan posisi duduk menyandar di pintu tak disadarinya. Untuk apa dia tidur di tempat seperti itu? Apa karena terlalu lelah dengan patrolinya sampai tidak sanggup berjalan ke _futon_? Gintoki menggeleng, sembari berdiri. Dia berjalan mendekat ke arah Hijikata.

Dengan niat yang terlalu baik, Gintoki berusaha menyeret Hijikata ke arah _futon_. Tapi dia sempat lupa kalau sekarang fisik tubuhnya yang mengecil seperti bocah berumur tujuh tahun sudah jelas kewalahan mengangkat tubuh Hijikata yang lebih berat darinya. Ajaibnya, Gintoki berhasil membawa Hijikata hingga bisa ditidurkan terlentang di atas _futon_. Meski setelah itu napasnya terengah-engah seolah habis berlari marathon.

Kedua tangan Gintoki dengan gerakan telatan melepas _blazer_ dan dasi _cravat_ Hijikata. Maklum, dia sudah terbiasa mengurus semenjak berstatus sebagai kekasih wakil komandan _Shinsengumi_ itu. Mendadak gerakan tangan Gintoki terhenti dan berubah kaku, saat kedua matanya tak sengaja melihat 'sesuatu' yang semestinya tidak diperbolehkan tercetak di sana.

Sesuatu yang jelas akan menjadi masalah besar.

Bara meletup di sepasang mata _crimson._ Gigi yang mengatup rapat terdengar berbunyi menggeletuk.

Sesuatu itu... bekas lipstik berbentuk bibir—yang sudah dipastikan dari seorang wanita—di kerah kemeja Hijikata.

 **.**

 **.  
**

* * *

Semua karakter yang dipakai dalam fanfiksi ini bukanlah milik saya. Mereka adalah milik **Sorachi Hideaki**. Namun karya fanfiksi ini adalah sepenuhnya milik saya. | _I don't own the cover image._

 **.**

 _ **Alternate Canon**_ ** _  
_**

 **T** _-rated_

 **3k+** _words_

 ** _Romance/Drama_**

 ** _Series  
_**

 **.**

 _~a_ **HijiGin** _story~_

 _Slight,_ **OkiGin**

 **.**

 **Peringatan:** fanfiksi ini bertema **_Boys love_** ; yang menampilkan hubungan antara pria dewasa dan anak kecil. **_Pedo_** **!Hiji.** Jangan salahkan saya, karena saya sudah memperingatkan kalian. Tidak menerima apresiasi negatif atas semua hal yang sudah saya peringatkan.

 **.**

 **Jeanne's** _present_.. _._

 **.**

 **#**

 **.**

 **Little Yorozuya: Inside Your Hug**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

"Jelaskan."

Hijikata mendongak dari berkas yang sedang dikerjakannya. Si perak kecil berdiri di samping meja kerjanya dengan ekspresi tak seperti biasa. Satu tangannya memegang kemeja putih lengan panjang yang tadi seingat Hijikata sudah masuk keranjang kotor.

Asap rokok berhembus dari sela bibir yang terbuka, sebelum dia bertanya, "Jelaskan apa?"

"Ini." Jari telunjuk Gintoki menunjuk-nunjuk bekas lipstik berbentuk bibir di kerah kemeja. Hijikata seketika melotot. "Jadi semalam, saat aku sudah tertidur, kau pergi keluar untuk menemui seorang wanita?" Suaranya terdengar seperti seorang istri yang mengetahui suaminya berselingkuh.

"Aku pergi patroli, bukan menemui seorang wanita!" bantah Hijikata.

"Itu pasti hanya alasanmu!" Gintoki jelas tak percaya.

Hijikata berdecak, "Aku punya saksi mata jika kau tak percaya!"

"Itu hanya alasannya, _Danna_." Entah sejak kapan Sougo berdiri di ambang pintu dan menginterupsi. "Semalam, aku melihat Hijikata- _san_ masuk ke tempat karaoke bersama seorang wanita."

"Sougo _teme!_ Jangan membuat kesaksian palsu!" geram Hijikata.

Kedua mata Gintoki menyipit. "Jadi kau benar-benar berselingkuh?"

"Kenapa kau malah percaya dengan perkataannya?!" Hijikata menggebrak meja kerjanya. "Kau tahu sendiri kalau Sougo _teme_ itu suka mencari-cari kesalahanku dan membuatku nyaris mati hampir setiap hari!"

"Tapi ini buktinya, _konoyaro_!" Suara Gintoki meninggi. Kemeja putih di tangannya diremas hingga membentuk bola, sebelum dilempar penuh marah ke arah wajah Hijikata. Kemudian dengan kaki menghentak-hentak, dia berjalan keluar.

Sougo yang berhasil mengompori pertengkaran itu dengan senyuman mengejek berlalu pergi bersama Gintoki.

 _Krak!_

Pena kuas di tangan Hijikata patah menjadi dua akibat terlalu kuat diremas olehnya.

 **.**

 **. .**

"Toshi tidak mungkin pergi ke tempat karaoke bersama seorang wanita..." Tanpa menoleh dari jalanan di depannya, Kondou berkata pada si perak kecil yang duduk di jok samping kirinya. Mobil patroli yang dikemudikannya melaju dengan kecepatan standar di jalanan Edo. "Aku mengenal Toshi sejak kami masih di desa dulu. Jadi aku tahu persis sikapnya pada setiap wanita itu dingin dan cuek. Sougo pasti hanya ingin melihat kalian bertengkar, makanya dia menceritakan kebohongan."

"Tapi ada buktinya di kerah kemejanya!" dengus Gintoki, sembari melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Tidak tahu mengapa dia bisa curhat masalahnya pada gorila—eh, komandan _Shinsengumi_ ini. Mungkin karena terkadang Kondou bisa bersikap bijak karena umurnya yang sudah nyaris kepala tiga.

Kondou tertawa pelan. "Mungkin ada seorang wanita yang nekat memberi bekas lipstik itu, saat Toshi dikerubungi para wanita di jalan saat dia berpatroli."

Si perak kecil terdiam. Yang dikatakan Kondou memang bukan sekedar rumor. Sudah jamak sekali Gintoki melihat wakil komandan _Shinsengumi_ itu dikerumuni para wanita layaknya fans fanatik bertemu idolanya. Hijikata bahkan sering kewalahan menghadapi para wanita penggilanya itu.

"Mungkin saat kembali ke markas nanti, aku harus bicara lagi dengannya," gumam Gintoki untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Kau bilang sesuatu?" Kondou menoleh sekilas.

Gintoki menggeleng. Senyuman tipis sudah muncul di bibirnya yang sejak tadi datar. " _Arigatou_ , Kondou- _san_ ," katanya tulus. Berkat komandan _Shinsengumi_ itu, dia jadi tak sabar untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan Hijikata nanti.

"Ohhh, coba lihat _Yorozuya_!" Kondou berseru tiba-tiba.

Refleks, Gintoki melihat keluar jendela di sampingnya. Di sepanjang toko yang mereka lewati banyak dekorasi hiasan dan balon-balon untuk merayakan _valentine day_. Gintoki jadi teringat _valentine day_ tahun lalu. Cokelat yang dimakannya dari pengirim misterius sampai sekarang masih belum juga ditemukan. Dia harus bersabar dengan tubuh anak kecilnya sekarang.

"Aku berharap Otae- _san_ memberiku cokelat buatannya!" Komandan _Shinsengumi_ itu mengutarakan keinginannya yang sampai sekarang tak pernah terkabulkan.

Gintoki melirik horor. Begitu cinta matinya Kondou dengan kakak perempuan Shinpachi, sampai menginginkan cokelat yang wujudnya seperti _dark_ _matter_. Dibayar berapapun, Gintoki ogah memakan semua makanan yang dimasak oleh wanita berkekuatan monster itu.

"Jadi, apa kau akan memberi cokelat untuk Toshi nanti, _Yorozuya_?" Pertanyaan yang terlontar dari mulut Kondou sontak membuat si perak kecil itu berubah jadi mode _tsundere._

"Si-Siapa juga yang akan memberinya cokelat!" Wajah _blushing_ -nya langsung dibuang ke samping. "Aku malah berharap cokelat dari siapa saja!"

" _Maa, maa_." Sebelah tangan Kondou mengacak surai perak itu dengan gemas. "Kalau begitu jangan cemburu kalau besok Toshi akan menerima banyak cokelat dari para wanita penggemarnya."

Si perak kecil mendengus. Sebenarnya dia tak sudi melihat wakil komandan _Shinsengumi_ itu mendapat cokelat dari wanita. Di benaknya sekarang, dia harus segera berbaikan dengan Hijikata dan meminta pria itu untuk tidak menerima cokelat dari siapapun itu.

 **.**

 **. .**

Dari sela pintu yang dibuka sedikit, Gintoki mengintip Hijikata yang ada di dalam ruangan. Pria itu masih sibuk dengan berkas-berkas kerjaan. Pasti atmosfirnya akan canggung dan kaku, saat Gintoki masuk ke dalam untuk menyelesaikan masalah tadi.

"Ugh..." Kedua tangannya menarik surai peraknya. Kenapa dia harus bimbang di saat seperti ini? Apa karena Hijikata yang biasanya lebih dulu menyelesaikan masalah di antara mereka?

" _Danna_ , apa yang kau lakukan?" Gintoki tersentak dan langsung menoleh. Tak jauh darinya, Yamazaki berdiri dengan alis terangkat. "Kenapa _Danna_ tidak masuk ke dalam?" Dagunya bergerak menunjuk pintu ruangan Hijikata.

"Ssst!" Jari telunjuk Gintoki menempel di depan bibir. "Aku akan masuk—" jeda, "—nanti." Sekarang ini dia masih berusaha mengumpulkan kepercayaan dirinya.

Yamazaki menggedikkan bahu, "Ya, sudah. Aku masuk ke dalam lebih dulu, karena harus menyerahkan berkas yang baru ini ke _fukuchou_." Di kedua tangannya memang terlihat amplop-amplop cokelat besar. "Ah, aku lupa membawakan kopi untuk _fukuchou_. Apa _fukuchou_ belum lapar, ya? Sejak siang tadi dia belum makan apa-apa."

Gintoki terkejut dengan mata terbelalak, "Dia belum makan apa-apa?!"

Inspektur _Shinsengumi_ itu mengangguk. Diam-diam dia tersenyum geli melihat kekhawatiran dari si perak kecil itu. Kalau tidak dipancing seperti ini, Gintoki pasti akan menunda-nunda niatnya untuk berbaikan dengan Hijikata. "Mungkin makanan di kantin sekarang sudah habis, karena—"

"Aku akan membuat makanan untuknya!" potong Gintoki sambil berlalu pergi. Semoga masih ada makanan mentah di dapur yang bisa dimasak, gumamnya dalam hati.

 **.**

 **. .**

Langkah kaki Gintoki yang tadinya bersemangat menuju ruangan Hijikata seketika berubah menjadi lambat, ketika matanya melihat sosok wakil komandan _Shinsengumi_ itu sedang berjalan bersisian dengan seorang wanita di koridor terbuka.

"Ah, _fukuchou_ beruntung sekali bisa berbicara dengan wanita secantik itu!" kata salah satu anggota _Shinsengumi_ yang berjalan melewati Gintoki dengan suara jelas-jelas terdengar iri.

"Kalau tak salah wanita cantik itu dari institusi _bakufu._ Dia datang kemari pasti untuk membicarakan masalah yang kemarin belum sempat selesai itu, kan?" timpal anggota _Shinsengumi_ yang lain.

Selepas kepergian dua pria itu, Gintoki tanpa sadar masih terus berjalan menuju ruangan Hijikata. Kedua kakinya berhenti tepat di samping pintu geser yang sengaja dibiarkan terbuka. Dari dalam dia bisa mendengar pembicaraan Hijikata dengan wanita itu.

Pembicaraan keduanya memang tak jauh-jauh dari masalah pemerintahan. Rasa penasaran membuat Gintoki akhirnya mengintip. Sepasang _crimson_ -nya membelalak saat melihat posisi duduk wanita itu yang terlalu dekat sekali dengan Hijikata. Apalagi wanita itu juga sengaja mempertontonkan belahan dadanya. Pria manapun pasti tak akan menolak disuguhkan pemandangan 'Wow' seperti itu.

"Hijikata- _san_ ," panggil wanita itu dengan suara yang mendadak dibuat menggoda. "Apa besok kau punya waktu kosong?"

Gintoki tak sanggup lagi melihat dan mendengar. Tapi dia masih bergeming di posisinya.

"Ya, kebetulan besok aku _off_ ," jawab Hijikata.

Apanya yang dingin dan cuek pada setiap wanita? Gintoki menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat saat teringat perkataan Kondou.

" _Hontou ni_?" Wanita itu berbinar-binar senang. "Bagaimana kalau kita pergi berkencan?"

Jawaban dari bibir Hijikata tak sempat lagi didengar oleh Gintoki, karena mendadak pikirannya jadi menerawang. Tidak tahu kenapa dia tak bisa pergi dari sana, seolah-olah ada paku besar yang menancap di kedua kakinya.

Hijikata bangkit dari tempat duduknya begitu teringat salah satu berkas yang tertinggal di ruang rapat. Wakil komandan _Shinsengumi_ itu terkejut saat melewati pintu dan melihat si perak kecil sedang duduk berjongkok sambil memeluk kedua lututnya.

"Oi, sejak kapan kau ada di situ?" Pupil _navy_ -nya mengerjap, tak sengaja melihat nampan yang tergeletak di samping kiri Gintoki. Di atas nampan itu ada makanan yang dibuat si perak kecil itu beserta sebotol mayones. "Kau... membuat makanan itu untukku?"

Gintoki mendongak dengan tatapan tak terdefinisi. "Kata siapa makanan ini untukmu?" Suaranya terdengar dingin. "Lebih baik kuberikan pada orang lain!"

Alis Hijikata mengerut, "Kau masih marah dengan masalah tadi pagi?"

Sengaja tak menjawab, Gintoki bangkit berdiri sambil membawa nampan. Hijikata langsung menahan kerah belakangnya.

"Kau mau pergi begitu saja?"

"Lepaskan!" Dengan kasar Gintoki menepis tangan Hijikata, sebelum dia berlalu pergi dengan langkah kaki nyaris setengah berlari.

"Oi, _matte_!" Hijikata mengejar dengan mudah. Langkah panjangnya jelas berhasil menyusul langkah kecil Gintoki.

Tiba-tiba Gintoki menjatuhkan nampan di tangannya, hingga makanan di atas piring berhamburan jatuh di lantai. Hijikata terhenyak. Si perak kecil menatapnya dengan kedua mata yang mati-matian menahan air mata.

Hijikata tak berkedip. Jarang sekali dia melihat ekspresi Gintoki yang seperti sekarang. "Gin—"

"Ada apa ini? Apa yang terjadi?" Kondou dan Sougo yang muncul dari belokan koridor langsung berhenti saat melihat nampan yang jatuh di lantai.

Tanpa suara, Gintoki berjalan mendekati Sougo dan langsung memeluk. Seluruh wajahnya tenggelam di perut kapten divisi satu itu. Sougo mengerjap bingung. Tapi nalurinya sebagai seorang kakak mendadak muncul dan dia mengangkat si perak kecil itu ke atas gendongannya.

" _Danna_ , ada apa?"

Hanya gelengan kepala sebagai jawaban. Gintoki menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik pundak pemuda bersurai pasir gurun itu.

Kondou yang sadar dengan situasi, akhirnya memberi isyarat mata ke arah Hijikata agar pria itu mau pergi meninggalkan mereka hingga Gintoki sudah kembali tenang.

 **.**

 **. .**

"Ayo, kembali ke kamarku."

Mendengar suara berat yang familiar itu dari arah pintu, Gintoki refleks menoleh, tapi langsung membuang mukanya setelah itu. Hijikata menarik napas panjang, sebelum berjalan mendekat.

"Untuk masalah kita tadi pagi, aku minta maaf..." Hijikata akhirnya mengalah lebih dulu. "Meski sebenarnya aku tidak bersalah. Karena jelas-jelas aku tidak tahu sejak kapan ada bekas lipstik itu di kerah kemejaku," jelasnya.

Gintoki menyambar _remote_ televisi dan membesarkan volume. Dia masih bungkam.

Untuk yang kedua kali, Hijikata menarik napas panjang. Tangan kanannya terulur. Surai perak itu dielus-elus dengan lembut. "Jangan diam saja. Masalah kita tidak akan selesai kalau kau hanya mendiamkanku seperti ini, Gintoki."

Kemarahan Gintoki akhirnya menguap hilang. Tak bisa menyangkal kalau hatinya mudah luluh jika Hijikata sudah lebih dulu meminta maaf seperti ini. "Tapi kau harus janji kalau besok tidak akan pergi dengan wanita tadi."

"Untuk apa aku pergi dengan wanita itu?" Hijikata tertawa mendengus, "Lagipula aku sudah menolaknya." Sebelah tangannya terbuka ke arah Gintoki. "Ini sudah larut malam. Sudah waktunya tidur."

Tanpa ragu, si perak kecil langsung menyambut uluran tangan itu. Keduanya berjalan keluar sambil bergandengan tangan.

"Besok kau benar-benar _off_?" tanya Gintoki saat keduanya sudah di dalam kamar.

Hijikata menjawab tanpa menoleh dari lemari pakaiannya, "Seharusnya begitu. Tapi lebih baik aku menyelesaikan berkas-berkas yang masih tersisa." Setelah mengganti seragam kerjanya dengan _kimono_ tidur, dia berjalan menuju _futon_ yang tadi sudah digelar. "Nah, ayo tidur."

Gintoki mengangguk. Di atas _futon_ yang sama, keduanya tidur bersebelahan. Selimut tebal ditarik hingga sebatas dada. Keduanya menutup mata hampir bersamaan untuk tidur.

Jam sebelas malam tepat. Kelopak mata yang tadinya tertutup mendadak terbuka. Gintoki melirik ke samping. Dia harus memastikan Hijikata sudah benar-benar tertidur, sebelum keluar dari kamar.

Sejak tadi di benaknya sudah tersusun rencana untuk membuat cokelat di dapur. Mumpung sudah malam begini, pasti tak ada seorang pun di markas yang akan berkeliaran, kecuali yang masih bertugas patroli di luar sana.

Dengan langkah mengendap-endap, Gintoki menuju pintu. Sekali lagi dia memastikan Hijikata masih tidur, sebelum menutup pintu dari luar dengan hati-hati hingga tak ada suara yang terdengar.

 **.**

 **. .**

"Eh, kau mau pergi ke mana?" Gintoki langsung menurunkan majalah _Shounen JUMP_ yang sedang dibacanya saat melihat wakil komandan _Shinsengumi_ itu sedang bersiap-siap untuk pergi.

Hijikata menoleh, "Saat rapat tadi Kondou- _san_ mendapat telepon dari salah satu pejabat _bakufu_. Katanya aku dan Kondou- _san_ harus segera ke kantor pusat sekarang juga."

Tunggu sebentar! Kalau Hijikata pergi keluar, pria itu bisa jadi incaran para wanita penggilanya. Hari ini kan _valentine day_! Masa Gintoki harus keduluan para wanita itu saat memberikan cokelat? Tapi bagaimana caranya memberi cokelat buatannya tadi malam tanpa harus menahan malu? Argh! Gintoki menggelinding di dalam imajinatifnya.

"Aku pergi, ya."

"Ah, _chottomatte_!"

Langkah Hijikata terhenti di ambang pintu. Dia menoleh ke belakang dengan alis terangkat. " _Nani_?"

" _A—Ano, etto_..." Gintoki tergagap. Kegugupan menyerangnya. Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana seharusnya? "Maukah kau berjanji padaku?" Suaranya mendadak mengecil.

"Tentu." Hijikata tersenyum.

"Ja—" bibir bawah digigit sekilas. Kemudian dengan satu tarikan napas, Gintoki melanjutkan, "—Jangan terima cokelat dari siapapun!"

Wakil komandan _Shinsengumi_ itu berkedip dua kali sebelum terkekeh geli. Baru sadar ini hari apa. "Oke, aku janji. Apa hanya itu?"

Si perak kecil mengangguk-angguk. Kemudian menundukkan wajahnya yang sudah berwarna merah padam karena malu.

Selepas kepergian pria berponi V itu, Gintoki baru bisa menghela napas lega. Jantungnya masih berdebar-debar. Sialan. Kenapa sikapnya sama seperti gadis yang tak ingin pacarnya direbut perempuan lain?

 **.**

 **. .**

Sore itu, karena terlalu bosan menunggu Hijikata kembali di markas _Shinsengumi,_ Gintoki akhirnya pergi keluar bersama Sougo dan Shimaru. Mobil patroli yang dikemudikan oleh Sougo melaju di jalanan dengan kecepatan standar. Si perak kecil duduk di jok samping kirinya. Sementara Shimaru duduk di jok belakang.

" _Danna_ , apa ada tempat yang ingin kau datangi?" tanya Sougo tanpa menoleh dari jalanan di depannya.

Gintoki menggeleng.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mampir ke kantor pusat?" tawar Sougo, "Seharusnya urusan mereka berdua sudah selesai."

"Terserah kau saja."

Tapi begitu sampai di area depan kantor pusat kepolisian, Gintoki langsung terhenyak melihat apa yang sedang terjadi. Di antara kerumunan wanita yang jumlahnya tidak bisa dibilang sedikit, Hijikata menjadi pusat perhatian. Para wanita itu saling berebutan memberi cokelat.

Shimaru dan Sougo saling pandang saat menyadari aura gelap berbahaya yang menyelimuti di sekitar tubuh si perak kecil. Sepertinya dia benar-benar marah.

"Resiko punya pacar ganteng~" Sougo sengaja mengipas bara. Penasaran ingin melihat reaksi Gintoki yang dilanda kecemburuan level bencana.

Si afro oranye malah berusaha menenangkan Gintoki dengan tulisan-tulisan di kertasnya, seperti: ' _Yorozuya-san_ , aku yakin Hijikata- _san_ tidak menginginkan semua cokelat itu!', dan 'Ingatlah Hijikata- _san_ hanya menyukaimu!', terakhir 'Karena dia homo!'.

Tawa Sougo meledak saat tak sengaja membaca tulisan Shimaru yang terakhir.

Hijikata yang tak sengaja melihat sosok Gintoki di dalam mobil patroli Sougo sontak meneguk ludah. Sepasang _crimson_ itu menatapnya lurus dengan ekspresi yang berkata 'Kau sudah berjanji padaku! Kenapa malah mengingkarinya?'.

Tiba-tiba Gintoki menyambar buku tulis Shimaru. Dia menulis sesuatu, sebelum memperlihatkannya ke arah Hijikata.

 _'TIADA MAAF BAGIMU!'_

"Ayo pergi dari sini!" desis Gintoki, setelah melempar buku tulis Shimaru kembali ke pemiliknya.

" _Aye, aye, sir_!" sahut Sougo sambil menginjak gas. Mobil patroli itu melaju pergi, meninggalkan Hijikata yang masih kaku terperanjat.

 **.**

 **. .**

"HOEEEK!" Gintoki kembali muntah untuk yang kesekian kali, begitu sampai di markas _Shinsengumi._

Hijikata berjalan mendekat dengan ekspresi panik dan cemas yang tak bisa ditutupi. "Kenapa kalian baru pulang jam begini?" Ditatapnya Sougo dan Shimaru begiliran, karena baru membawa pulang Gintoki hampir setengah sepuluh malam. "Dan kenapa dia terus muntah-muntah?"

" _Danna_ makan _parfait_ terlalu banyak di _cafe_ yang kami singgahi," jelas Sougo.

'Maaf, ini salahku!' Shimaru menunjukkan tulisannya di kertas ke arah Hijikata. 'Karena ingin membuat suasana hatinya kembali baik, aku sengaja bilang pada _Yorozuya-san_ untuk memesan sebanyak apapun _parfait_ yang diinginkannya'.

Telapak tangan Hijikata mengusap wajahnya dengan frustasi. Kedua matanya kembali pada si perak kecil. "Kau sudah lupa dengan fisikmu sekarang? Sekarang wujud anak kecilmu itu tidak bisa menampung _parfait_ sebanyak apapun!"

" _Urusai_!" Gintoki memandang sengit. Dengan punggung tangannya, dia mengelap bibirnya. "Jangan bicara denganku! Aku masih marah denganmu!"

Urat pertigaan kecil muncul di pipi Hijikata. "Kau pikir siapa yang akan mengurusmu kalau kau sakit, hah?"

"Aku tidak memintamu untuk mengurusku!" bentak Gintoki. "Kau yang memaksaku untuk tinggal di markas ini!"

Sudah cukup!

Hijikata menyambar sebelah tangan Gintoki dan menyeretnya menuju kamar.

"Lepaskan! Jangan perlakukan aku seperti anak kecil!" Gintoki meronta-ronta. Wakil komandan _Shinsengumi_ itu sengaja berlagak tuli.

Sesampainya di dalam kamar, Hijikata baru melepaskan si perak kecil itu.

"Dengar, saat di kantor pusat tadi, aku tidak tahu dari mana datangnya para wanita itu," jelasnya dengan nada tenang. "Dan lihat sekarang tak ada satu cokelat pun yang kuterima dari para wanita itu."

"Mungkin saja kau sudah memakannya di dalam mobil saat di perjalanan kembali ke markas ini!" seru Gintoki setengah tarik urat.

"Aku tidak berbohong!" Emosi Hijikata kembali terpancing. "Kau tahu sendiri kalau aku tidak suka makanan manis!"

"Kau pikir aku percaya?" Kedua mata Gintoki menyipit. "Aku pernah melihatmu memakan permen stroberi!"

Ugh. Hijikata mati kutu. Memang dia pernah beberapa kali memakan permen stroberi. Tapi ada alasannya!

"Mulai malam ini, aku akan tidur di kamar Sougo!" Tanpa menunggu balasan, Gintoki berjalan menuju pintu.

Hijikata menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya lewat mulut. Sengaja dia membiarkan. Biarlah si perak kecil itu tenang sendiri untuk kali ini.

 **.**

 **. .**

"Mulai malam ini, aku akan tidur denganmu. Kau tidak keberatan, kan?"

"Silakan, _Danna_."

Gintoki menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas _futon_ yang sama dengan pemuda bersurai pasir gurun itu. Sudah jam sepuluh malam lewat. Tapi Gintoki masih belum bisa menutup mata.

"Apa benar dia tak sadar saat mendapat bekas lipstik itu?" gumam Gintoki hanya untuk didengarnya sendiri. Dia jadi teringat masalah kemarin.

"Tentu saja dia tak sadar, karena aku yang menyuruh salah satu bawahan di divisiku untuk membuat bekas lipstik itu."

Gintoki serta merta menoleh mendengar perkataan Sougo. Bengong. Ternyata Sougo mengigau dalam tidurnya. Tunggu, jadi bekas lipstik itu ulah si otak kriminal berlabel sadis ini? Sialan! Gintoki menahan diri untuk tidak menghantamkan bantal di wajah Sougo. Tapi sebagai gantinya—

Penutup spidol dibuka.

—lebih bagus memberi hukuman dengan cara menyoreti seluruh wajah dan badan kapten divisi satu ini.

 **.**

 **. .**

Suara pintu geser yang dibuka dari luar membuat Hijikata menoleh dan terkejut. Tanpa kentara dia cepat-cepat menghilangkan keterkejutannya dan kembali menatap berkas yang sedang dikerjakannya.

"Kenapa? Tidak bisa tidur? Bukannya tadi kau sendiri yang bilang akan tidur di kamar Sougo mulai malam ini. Kenapa malah kembali ke kamarku?" Hijikata memberondong dengan pertanyaan.

Tak ada sahutan. Si perak kecil kembali menutup pintu dan berjalan mendekat. Kedua tangannya yang menyembunyikan sesuatu di balik punggung terulur ke depan. Hijikata mengerjap saat melihat kotak kecil berbungkus kertas kado berwarna merah maron bergaris-garis.

" _Nani kore_?" Meski sebenarnya dia sudah bisa menduga isi kotak itu, Hijikata tetap bertanya.

"Terima saja." Gintoki berkata dengan wajah menunduk.

Kotak itu diambil. Hijikata menggulum senyum geli. Sebelah tangannya yang bebas menarik Gintoki hingga terduduk di atas pangkuannya. Tak ada penolakan.

" _Gomen_..." bisik Gintoki. "Ternyata bekas lipstik di kerah kemejamu kemarin itu ulah Sougo."

Hijikata menggeleng, "Sudah kuduga."

Jari telunjuknya mengarah pada kotak kecil di tangan kanan Hijikata. "Kau bisa membuangnya kalau tidak suka."

"Mana mungkin aku membuangnya. Ini pemberianmu." Kotak itu diletakkan di atas meja kerjanya. "Jadi—" tangannya mengangkat dagu Gintoki, "—akan kuberi ini sebagai balasannya." Bibir kecil itu dikecup dengan lembut.

Tak puas hanya dengan kecupan, Gintoki mengalungkan lengannya di leher Hijikata. Menarik wajah pria itu mendekat untuk mempertemukan kedua bibir mereka.

"Kau tahu di mana tempat favoritku?" Gintoki berkata di depan bibir wakil komandan _Shinsengumi_ itu saat ciuman keduanya usai.

Kedua alis Hijikata terangkat. "Di sampingku?"

Si perak kecil menggeleng dengan bibir tersenyum. Kemudian dia memeluk Hijikata dan menyandarkan sebagian wajahnya di dada kiri pria itu. "Di dalam pelukanmu."

Hijikata tertegun dan seolah kehabisan kata-kata.

Sayup-sayup saat matanya tertutup karena rasa kantuk yang mulai menariknya menuju alam mimpi, Gintoki melihat sosok pria berambut panjang—yang dulu selalu menemaninya hingga tertidur—berubah menjadi sosok Hijikata yang menyambutnya dengan kedua lengan terbuka dan senyuman hangat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Selesai  
**


End file.
